Easy as Pie
by Nidster502
Summary: Deeks is flirting...Kensi is jealous...explosion? You tell me :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First attempt at a fanfiction. Its just a simple two-shot so if this sucks, I can improve in part 2! Huge, ginormous thanks to Cortexikid for all the amazing help and encouragement—she is amazing! I am not at all a good writer, just wanted to give this a try. If it sucks, let me, be brutally honest! It helps me improve! Please Review! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I'm one of the many dreamers out there…noo they don't belong to me…**

"Why….why…WHY?" I sniped, my voice emulating that of grating steel.

"All part of the job, baby..." a suave tone answered in a smooth, breathy murmur on the other end of the comm.

Having to watch my partner shamelessly flirt with women in trashy gowns and even trashier makeup made the contents of my stomach travel north. The slight lean they used to expose their..._ahem_…assets and the low, seductive resonance their voices took made my hands clench into tight fists, my nails creating crest-moon shapes in the heels of my palms.

"Can you just focus on the target so you can get out of there," my eyes squeezing shut in a feeble attempt to dispute the disturbing images from my mind. I could feel eyes narrow, focusing intently on the soft blur of sun-bleached blond hair, my eyes then shifting to the vision of more skin than clothing approaching him.

Unfortunately Deeks irritating good looks caught our fish. Hook. Line. Sinker.

"What's this I hear? Is the unbreakable, unbeatable Kensi Marie Blye...jealous?" Deeks asked, his voice retaining a egotistical smirk as his eyes veered toward the advancing target.

"Shut the hell up Deeks," I muttered, my thoughts trailing to plans of revenge that involved my steel-toed boots connecting with a vital part of a certain detective's anatomy.

Just as the last muttered word slipped my tongue, I heard Deeks voice pick up.

"Hello gorgeous..."

I watched as his signature lazy grin spread across his face as he blatantly let his eyes roam over a platinum blonde-haired siren whose devilish green eyes took in Deeks hungrily.

"Well, well, well, you look lonely…care to buy a girl a drink?"

"Only if said girl is willing to return the favor," Deeks voice taking on a deep, throaty tone that involuntarily set hot chills down my spine.

Once again my thoughts travelled forward to the nuerotic LAPD liaison, only this time my mind conjured up sinful fantasies that I prayed wouldn't magically reach Deeks' brain through the stratosphere.

"I do believe we can work something out…" The blondes' crimson lips turning up into an enticing smile.

Hearing her voice, I slipped out of my forbidden fantasyland, once again aware of the situation at hand. My nose wrinkled in disgust as I listened to the feckless savage seduce my man…_err_…my partner...

"Enjoying yourself there partner?" I questioned through gritted teeth, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That sounds…about right," he intones answering me and Ms. Boobs-Which-Are-Way-Too-Big-To-Be-Real simultaneously.

His response caused me to suck in a sharp, frustrated breath.

_Oooh…I swear if tomorrow Martin Andrew Deeks happens to be found in the morgue, you better believe I'm going to skip town.  
_

"Just get a freakin' name from that damn mongrel...and this can all be over..."

"How about you relax, and grab a drink," Deeks suggested in nonchalance, effectively addressing both me and Frankenstein's Slutty Bride. His utter calmness made me want snip each of his vocal chords in half.

"So, sweetheart," Deeks said casually, "do ya know why I choose to spend my evening with you? You're a gorgeous woman, clearly one with connections..." his eyebrow lifting suggestively.

_Finally…we are getting somewhere…_

"Well…it depends on what you were thinking, Mr. Collins," her voice lustrous and deep as she dragged her black-cat claws from Deeks jaw to collarbone.

"I think you know exactly what I'm refering to sweetheart," Deeks's normally, soft laughing baby blues, becoming piercingly somber as his eyes settled on the conniving vixen's.

"Well you don't beat around the bush.." she breathed in consent, "Nicholas Agostini," she said finally, her words becoming a short, sultry whisper.

_At last…_

**End Note: Soooo epic fail? Let me know in a Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided since I'm a beginner the best way to get better is to start easy so this two-shot is gonna remain nice and fluffy. You can all watch your favorite couple share a moment! *Sigh* If only they were really together! I do want to apologize for the late update, I am new to writing and never realized how hard it really was to get your words just right on paper. I promise though, at least for the summer I will have 2-3 updates of something…maybe I will do the iPod challenge(: Okay I'm done rambling…Enjoy(:**

**Thank you to: ALL OF YOU! You guys have no idea how much all the reviews/favorites/alerts mean to me! Thank you for all the words of praise! Of course hugest thanks to Cortexikid…you freaking rock :D **

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't notice….I'm not Shane Brennan in disguise as a teenage girl….*Double Sigh***

_Back in Ops, everyone getting ready to leave and go home_

"Alrighty guys, I'm gonna call it night," Callen yawned, as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Right behind ya, G," Sam agreed, "Good night, lover boy…Wonder Woman," Sam smirked, winking, and scurrying after Callen, eager to leave the stifling fog of the unsaid words between the Jr. Agent and the LAPD liaison.

"Sooooooooooo…" Deeks drew out, shifting his wait uncomfortably, glancing at me, his swimming blue orbs narrowed in my direction.

"Yes?" I muttered, the only word I could seem to think of in reply.

"Were you really jealous?" his mouth turned up into an impish grin, his eyes holding a familiar teasing glint.

Thinking for a moment, I took a deep breath and told him something I knew he didn't expect to hear.

"Yes," I all but whispered. I could feel my cheeks get hot, and my eyes trained downward on floor, unwilling to look up and see his reaction.

After what seemed to be hours, his rough fingers gently grazed my chin, encouraging me to look up at him.

His eyes shone softly on me, filled with an achingly familiar emotion I refused to acknowledge yet.

"Your eyes make me smile," he murmured suddenly, searching my face.

Hearing these words, I finally relaxed my stance and let my gaze meet his.

"Really.."

"Yah, really.." his breath washed over my skin, sending pleasurable shivers down the length of my body.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Deeks now pulled his face back from mine, looking at me hopefully, wringing his hands in anxiousness.

"You sure you can handle it?" I asked, bringing back the teasing, friendly air we both thrived in.

"Oh, I know I can!" the cocky detective once again retrieving his confidant disposition.

"Well, then I guess I will see you tomorrow night…" I conceded, letting my voice take on a soft, sweet tone.

"Good night Deeks," I whispered lightly, placing a cool kiss on his scruffy cheek.

He chuckled lightly, his eyes widening as I pulled away.

"Good night Kens.."

_Easy as pie…I think not._

**End Note: I'm not gonna lie, writing is a lot harder than I though would be. I'm really looking to improve so any suggestions or critiques would be great(:**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review :D**


End file.
